


It's Ridin' Time

by SailorSol



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Gangs, Bars and Pubs, Bikers, Canon Atypical Violence, Canon Mash Up, Canonical Character Death, Cheesy Nicknames, Crack, Drinking, Everything Happens Concurrently, Gang War, Gangs, Gun Violence, I Don't Even Know, Motorcycle Gang, Motorcycles, Multi, No Ranger Profanity Filter, Tattoos, These Aren't the Rangers You Remember, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s enough that little shit upstart Mesogog is moving in on the territory Doc won off the Machines last year; Now they’ve got Dark Specter riling up half the gangs in town against the Rangers. Well, Big Red says the lot of them have another thing coming. After all, Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Ridin' Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IndigoMay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoMay/gifts).



> The Rangers are like, 3/4 of the way to being a biker gang anyway, so when I saw the prompt for MMPR/PRZ and DT as a biker gang.... yeah. I hope you enjoy this, IndigoMay.
> 
> Special thanks to Hagar, for encouraging this crazy idea, finding a title, writing a summary, and coming up with tags.
> 
> And, uh, yeah. I don't know why everything is happening concurrently, but it is, and don't ask me what age anyone is. Any and all pairings are implied.

Kira was nestled between Kim and Trini along the back wall of the bar, beer bottle slowly warming in her hands as Kim took sips from her ridiculously fruity smelling cocktail between pops of her bubble gum. Kim’s free right arm was draped over Kira’s shoulder, playing with a lock of Trini’s hair. Trini’s arm was lower, slid behind the curve of Kira’s back, hiding her saber-toothed tiger tattoo from the view of passing strangers.

Not that they got much strangers here. The Briarwood was Ranger territory, and everyone knew that.

“Ladies,” Conner said, picking Kira’s feet up off the chair she’d had them propped on before letting them resettle on his lap, tracing patterns with his fingertips on Kira’s calf.

“You here to get us refills, Baby T?” Kim asked, waving her now nearly empty glass towards Conner.

Conner made a face. “You want someone to be your drink bitch, go find Trent. I’m looking for Big Red.”

Kim rolled her eyes. “You know he hates when you call him that, yeah?”

Conner shrugged. “What the fuck do I care? Do you know where he is, or don’t you?”

“He and Tommy went to the back room,” Trini said. Her voice always reminded Kira of hot massage oil, smooth and sensual and just a little exotic, caressing across her senses.

Tangled up between the two older women with Conner still stroking her leg, Kira didn’t much care what Conner wanted from Jason. But Conner was nothing if not persistent, and Kira sulked as he slid out from under her feet. “He’ll just have to deal with the cock block. This is more important.”

“Doubtful,” Kim said, but Conner was already headed towards the back room and didn’t hear her. Kim shrugged, dropping Trini’s hair to play with the cord of Kira’s necklace just at the edge of where it dipped under her tank top.

* * *

Ethan tracked Conner’s movement from Kira’s table towards the back room. Whatever was up had to be big, otherwise he wouldn’t be risking pissing off the Doc like that. Everyone knew to leave the Doc and Jase alone when they went to the back room, but Ethan would be the first to admit that Conner wasn’t always the brightest bulb in the room.

“Six, corner pocket,” Justin said, lining up his shot. Ethan glanced at the pool table long enough to see that Justin would sink it with no problem. By the time he glanced back, Conner had vanished. “Your shot.”

Ethan took a better look at the table. The seven was in a terrible spot, wedged against the wall by the thirteen. But Ethan knew physics, and better, he knew Justin would distract the pair who’d stumbled into the bar thinking they could make an easy buck.

Justin took a drag from his hand rolled blunt, leaning one hip against the adjacent table. “What did you say your name was again?” he asked the female of the pair. She fit in rather well at the bar, dark hair and dark leather.

She stepped up to him, running a finger up his chest. “Elsa. And I get the feeling you and your friend have been playing us.”

Ethan caught Justin’s smirk as he blew a smoke ring into her face. “Should’ve listened to your parents when they warned you not to go into the Woods alone.”

“I like a little danger,” Elsa said. Ethan rolled his eyes and sank the seven ball.

“I’m going for refills,” Ethan said. Hayley was at the bar, and Hayley knew everyone; Ethan didn’t like this Elsa chick, or her companion who was calling himself Smitty. They were too watchful, and nowhere near upset enough that Ethan and Justin had been winning the game without breaking a sweat.

He exchanged a look with the Trio across the bar; Rocky nodded as Adam flipped a knife idly. Aisha had already moved to the dart board with Tanya. Both of them had deadly aim, and if Elsa and Smitty tried to fuck with Justin, the damage Justin could do to them would be nothing in comparison to what the others would do.

After all, the Rangers always had each others’ backs.

* * *

The back room was exclusive; Conner had permission to enter, but only barely, and while Doc O had tried to veto it, Big Red had overruled him. That’s how things always played out, because Big Red had the final word even over the Doc. The Rangers were an alliance of gangs, and Big Red was the one who’d brought the Doc into things in the first place, so while Tanya, Kat, and Justin answered to him, Kira and Ethan (and Trent, when he felt like it) answered to Conner. That was just how things worked.

“This had better be good,” Big Red said. He was draped across the crimson red couch, Tyrannosaurus tattoo exposed on his bare chest. Conner wanted a tattoo like that, some day, but knew better than to try any time soon. Big Red’s other tattoo was on the left side of his neck, three horizontal lines, the upper and lower curved upward and downward, with a fourth line connecting them vertically through the center. It was black with yellow-gold trim.

“Word on the street is that there’s a new guy in town. Calls himself Mesogog and is dealing the hard shit,” Conner said.

“Not our problem,” the Doc said. He was on the couch next to Big Red, chest bare as well. His tattoos—a green lizard-creature that looked sort of like Godzilla facing off against a white tiger—were on his back. On his chest, over his heart, was a small red star.

“He’s moving in on the territory the Machines lost from you last year,” Conner told the Doc.

“Fucking hell,” Doc O snarled, getting to his feet to pace. He was just a little shorter than Conner, but not by much. “What the hell kind of name is Mesogog? I fucking cleared that area, and now this shitwad wants to move in on it?”

“Chill, bro,” Big Red said, also standing.

“Fuck you,” the Doc snapped back.

“Maybe later,” Big Red replied mildly. “Go get Rocky,” he said to Conner. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha called themselves the Ninja Trio, because they had a set of Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10Rs and annihilated the competition in road races.

Conner went back out into the main room of the Briarwood. He gave Adam a respectful nod as he approached; as far as Conner knew, Adam didn’t have any tattoos—at least not anywhere that he showed them off—but he did have lots of knives.

“Big Red wants us in the back room,” Conner told the leader of the Trio. Rocky had a red dragon spiraling up his right arm, head hidden on his chest underneath his muscle shirt.

Rocky gave him an unimpressed look before taking a long swig to finish off his beer. “Lead on, Junior.”

* * *

Trent’s spot at the bar afforded him the best view of the room without giving away his own presence. He had too many enemies to have it any other way.

Trent watched in the mirror behind the liquor bottles as Conner led Rocky into the back room. Conner had been out getting his Cagiva Raptor tuned earlier, and there was only one place in town where they serviced bikes like that; it was also the best place to find all the latest dirt, because Cassidy liked knowing everything about everyone, and rarely cared who she shared that information with.

Trent’s father was getting brash. That much was obvious, with Elsa and Smitty being stupid enough to come into the Briarwood. They hadn’t noticed him, of course, but Trent had met his father’s business associates enough times to recognize them. Trent would be fucked if either of them caught sight of him; Conner had to have heard about Mesogog, but Trent was sure as hell that no one had made the connection between him and Anton Mercer. The longer that gem stayed secret, the better off Trent was.

Zack slipped onto the stool next to Trent; Trent would have scowled at him, except he acted as a convenient screen from Elsa and Smitty. “Dish,” Zack said, waving one hand towards Ernie, who had already started pouring Zack’s usual.

“Dish?” Trent replied.

“Ethan was pumping Hayley for information and there’s a war council in the back room.”

“What’s that got to do with me?” Trent asked, nodding his thanks as Ernie topped off his scotch.

“The invisible man sees and hears all,” Zack said. “So. What have you seen and heard?”

Trent shrugged. “You’ve covered most of it already. The only thing I can offer you is a name, and I doubt Conner hasn’t already passed it on.”

“Humor me,” Zack said.

“Mesogog,” Trent told him. Give him what he thought he wanted, and Zack wouldn’t push for more. “Wants to change the world with the help of chemical modifications.”

The Rangers weren’t saints, but they drew the line at the hard shit, getting kids and teens addicted to crack or meth. Trent’s father had gotten messed up with a bad crowd, hooked on the drugs he was supposed to be developing for pharmaceutical companies. Conner and the Doc wouldn’t care about that, though, and Trent had made a promise to Anton to keep that connection quiet until they found a way to get him into rehab on the down low.

“So why is Kat snooping around at Rita and Zedd’s place?” Zack asked.

“Fuck if I know,” Trent said. He really didn’t know, and didn’t much care. “Ask Kim or Aisha if you want to know where their little pussycat has run off to.”

Zack rolled his eyes and took his whiskey sour with him. Elsa and Smitty had left halfway through the conversation, but Conner was still in the back room. Things were going to get ugly, soon.

* * *

Conner tensed as the back door opened. No one else should have been coming in here, but Doc O didn’t seem surprised when a black guy came in, shrugging out of his leather jacket.

“TJ. Wasn’t expecting you,” Doc O said, getting up to exchange a brief back-slapping hug with the new guy.

“I’m on the other side of town, not another planet,” TJ said. “Besides, you’re the one who left me with the Divatox mess, so you’d better damn well believe I’m dropping her back in your lap.”

Conner remembered Doc O mentioning Divatox briefly in passing, but he’d been under the impression she’d been dealt with. Obviously, in Doc Speak, that meant he’d found someone else to clean up after his shit.

“What the hell is she up to now?” Doc O asked, reclaiming his seat next to Big Red. Rocky was on Big Red’s other side, while Conner was stuck with a chair from the card table. TJ grabbed another one and swung it around so he could straddle it backwards, facing the couch.

“There’s some chick named Astronema running Divatox off her turf. Divatox has gone running off to the Dark Specter to cry for help, but best we can tell, he’s got plans of his own.”

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” Doc O said. “As if this Mesogog shit wasn’t enough to deal with.”

“Mesogog?” TJ asked.

“Drug dealer moving in on the Machines’ old territory,” Big Red explained. “And we’ve already talked about this, Tommy. You take your kids and deal with Mesogog, the rest of us will deal with whatever the Alliance is getting up to.”

The Doc looked like he was sulking, but Big Red had given him his orders. “I still don’t think they’re ready.”

“Not my problem,” Big Red said. “You’re the one who brought them in, it’s your job to fix them, _Doc_.”

TJ gave Conner an amused look. “So you’re the baby Rex I’ve been hearing about.”

Conner scowled at him. “Can’t say I’ve heard fuck all about you.”

“Tommy handed the Turbos off to me a couple months back,” TJ said, shrugging. That at least explained why he was granted access to the back room.

“You wanna take point with dealing with this Astronema chick?” Big Red asked TJ.

“May as well. She’s on our end of town anyway. You keeping Justin?”

That last part was directed towards the Doc. “Not for the Mesogog mess.”

“I’ll find something for him to do,” Big Red said. “Rocky, you can keep me filled in on Rita and Zedd.”

“And what does that leave you doing?” Doc O challenged.

Big Red flashed him a toothy grin. “Someone’s gotta keep the ladies company, bro.”

* * *

By the time Kat dropped onto the bench on Kim’s other side, a few hours had passed and Kira was comfortably buzzed and had mostly put Conner out of her mind. Kim gestured towards the dart board, and Aisha and Tanya joined them. Kira sat up a little straighter; it was rare that all six of them got together at once like this.

“So?” Kim asked Kat.

Kat took a long drag on a cigarette, tapping the ashes into a tray with her bright pink manicured fingers. “Rita and Zedd are pissed as hell, but when the bossman says jump, you don’t fuck around.”

“So the rumors are true,” Tanya said, leaning forward.

“Rumors?” Kira asked. She was still new enough to the gang that she didn’t always get told what was going on.

“A guy Tanya and I know heard a rumor that the Dark Specter was forming an alliance. Rita and Zedd, whatever’s left of the Machines, Divatox, a couple of others. Trying to make a move on us,” Kat said.

“Fuck that shit,” Aisha said. “I’m not sitting around and waiting for those assholes to come storming in here, guns blazing.”

“You know the rules,” Trini said, reminding everyone at the table that she had claws and teeth she normally kept hidden. “They stay out of here, we stay out of their bar.”

“You really think they’ll keep their end of that?” Kira asked.

“They have so far,” Kim said. “We’ve got no reason to believe they won’t, and Big Z will have all our asses if we break that agreement.”

Kira had never met Big Z; he was the true head honcho of the Rangers, the one who’d recruited the first five in the gang. But the Doc had passed along his rules to her crew, and Kira wasn’t in the habit of disappointing the Doc.

Aisha huffed. “Yeah, because using Tommy and Kat to try and get to us is totally playing by the rules.”

Everyone knew the Doc and Kat had both started out working for Rita and Zedd. They’d been spying on the Rangers, until Jase had gotten through to Doc O, and Kim and Aisha to Kat.

“Doesn’t matter,” Trini said. “We don’t escalate a fight like that.”

The door banged open. Justin, who Kira hadn’t even noticed leaving, came stumbling into the room. His blue shirt was torn, his eye was starting to bruise, and his lip was bleeding. Kat was the first one to get to his side while Tanya headed for the back room to get Doc O.

“What happened?” Kat asked. Kira joined the Rangers crowding around him.

“Fucking Divatox,” Justin said, spitting some blood onto the floor next to him. He dropped into the chair Kim slid behind him and accepted the glass of water from Adam. “She fucking trashed the Power Chamber. We barely got out.”

Kira had to assume the Power Chamber was where Justin had been, but she’d never heard of that bar.

“Where are the other Turbos?” Adam asked, just as Jase, Doc O, Rocky, and Conner joined the group.

“They went after that bitch. She trashed our bikes, man,” Justin said. “TJ got the bright idea to steal an SUV, but I had to distract the owner so they could get away.”

Everyone was looking towards Jase and Doc O, waiting for one of them to say something. It looked like they were having a silent conversation before Jase finally nodded. “No more fucking around,” he said. “Tommy, you take the new kids and deal with Mesogog. I don’t want him getting any ideas while the rest of us are dealing with this latest shitfest. It’s ridin’ time.”

* * *

Trent needed a plan, and fast. The other Rangers were going to find out soon who Mesogog was, and then Trent and his father would both be fucked. Maybe if they could get Smitty out of the way first, Elsa would be willing to help the Rangers.

It was a long shot, but as their bikes roared closer to Mesogog’s hangout, he didn’t have much time for options.

* * *

Justin wanted a piece of Divatox for himself. That bitch had been a thorn in his side the entire time he’d been a member of the Rangers, and now she’d crossed a line. Justin had thought for sure he and the other Turbos were dead meat, until she got a call on her cell phone and took off.

He fucking hated relying on luck.

He couldn’t hear the gunshots until everyone’s engines were off, but then the rapid staccato of semi-automatic weapons was obvious. They were walking into a firefight.

“Justin, you’re with me,” Jase ordered. Rocky split off, and Adam, Aisha, Tanya, and Kat followed him without being told. That left Justin with Jase, Zack, Kim, and Trini and big shoes to fill for Billy, who had moved away before Justin had joined the gang.

Jase led them around the plaza where the fighting seemed to be taking place. Justin checked his gun, making sure he had an extra clip of ammo ready. Jase’s gun looked like a hand cannon, but then Kim pulled out a fucking compound bow. Justin shrugged; whatever got her wet at night.

* * *

“You knew?” Conner demanded, aiming his gun at Trent instead of Elsa or Smitty where it would do some good. Kira’s mouth was dry and the warm, fuzzy feeling from the alcohol was long since faded, but she kept her aim true and steady.

“Of course I fucking knew,” Trent snapped back. “He’s my father.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Kira asked. She’d thought they could trust Trent, but now it was seeming like he’d been lying to them the whole time. The betrayal stung.

“Yeah, like any of you would have cared that Mesogog was just a normal guy fucked up on drugs himself.”

“Anton and I go way back,” Doc O said. “You could have come to me, Trent. We’re Rangers, and Rangers stick together.”

“You tried that bullshit line on me once, too,” Smitty said, taking a shot at Doc O. He managed to drop to the ground and avoid getting hit, but only barely.

“You fucked yourself over,” the Doc said. “But if you want help, we’ll get you help.”

“Go to hell,” Smitty said. He made it two steps towards where the Doc was taking cover.

“You first, asshole,” Conner said. The crack of his gun echoed loudly as Smitty’s body hit the ground.

* * *

Everything seemed to freeze as Dark Specter fell, chest riddled with bullets. Justin had a decent vantage point from behind the car he was using as cover, close enough that he could hear what was being said and notice that Big Z was out there in the middle of the Mexican stand-off that had just formed. Justin had crossed paths with Andros earlier in the fight--his dark hair with blond skunk stripes were distinct, and TJ had made sure word got passed around that Andros was a Ranger from out of town.

“This won’t stop the Alliance,” a blond woman said. She was kneeling next to the Dark Specter’s body, but had a gun held in her right hand. “Revenge _will_ be mine.”

“You know what you have to do,” Big Z said; Justin wasn’t entirely sure who he was saying it to, but the leaders of Dark Specter’s gangs were paying as much attention to this exchange as Justin was.

Andros looked between Big Z and the woman. She was standing now, reloading her gun with practiced ease. “This has to end,” Andros said. He raised his gun, took aim, and fired.

* * *

Conner was surprised by the somber mood when he and the other Dinos arrived back at the Briarwood. Big Red gestured for the Doc to go to the back room, and a few moments later, an agonized shout could be heard by everyone.

“What the fuck is that about?” Conner asked Rocky.

“Big Z’s dead,” Rocky said. His voice was flat. “Dark Specter’s gone too. His Alliance fell apart.”

“Well, shit.” That at least explained the mood. Most of the Rangers had been recruited by Big Z personally. “What happens now?”

“Fuck if I know.”

“There will be others,” TJ said, coming up to them. “Mesogog was proof enough of that.”

“Mesogog’s been dealt with.”

TJ shrugged. Another guy came up to them, and that was when Conner noticed the new faces in the bar. This guy had a scar along the right side of his face and streaks of blond in his dark hair. “Zordon would want us to keep riding.”

No one used Big Z’s name. Whoever this guy was, he wasn’t like the other Rangers.

“Jase and Tommy will make a decision,” TJ said. “But Andros is right. So whatever the rest of you decide, there’s no chance in hell I’m walking away now.”

Rocky grinned, sharp and bright. “Once a Ranger, always a Ranger.”

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Revolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283084) by [PinkRangerV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRangerV/pseuds/PinkRangerV)
  * [the dream team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297800) by [mcmeekin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmeekin/pseuds/mcmeekin)




End file.
